Doctor Manhattan
Summary Doctor Manhattan is a fictional character who appears in American comic books published by DC Comics. He debuted in the graphic novel miniseries Watchmen, published in 1986 and 1987. Doctor Manhattan was created by writer Alan Moore with artist Dave Gibbons. He was originally Dr. Jonathan Osterman, a nuclear physicist who in 1959 was transformed into one of the Most Supreme Beings of DC Comics, after initially being disintegrated in an Intrinsic Field Subtractor and later reconstructing himself. Following his reanimation, he was immediately pressed into service by the United States government, who gave him the name Doctor Manhattan, after the Manhattan Project. He is the only character in the story that possesses actual superpowers. The Watchmen series has been noted for addressing metaphysical issues and questions, Doctor Manhattan being the primary recipient. He is often used as an example of a posthuman god. Reception towards the character is positive, and he has appeared and has been mentioned in various forms of media. Billy Crudup portrays Doctor Manhattan in the 2009 film adaptation directed by Zack Snyder. Doctor Manhattan later appears in the Before Watchmen comic book prequel, with his own individual issue miniseries. In 2016, Doctor Manhattan became the first Watchmen character to be included in the main DC continuity, during the DC Rebirth event, serving as an antagonist. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A Name: Jonathan Osterman, Doctor Manhattan Origin: Watchmen Gender: Male Age: At least 56 years old Classification: Mutated human Powers and Abilities: Chronokinesis (Can see his future and past from a third person perspective), Precognition, Matter Manipulation (Subatomic Level), Regeneration (At least High, Likely higher), Energy Manipulation, Force Field Creation, Life Creation, Flight, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Intangibility, Teleportation, Duplication, Size Manipulation, His body produces radiation, Thermokinesis, Reality Warping, Genious Level intellect, Can breath in space Attack Potency: High Multiverse level+ (Stated multiple times to be far superior to Mister Mxyzptlk, One-shot Pandora, who has killed and is the source of the Seven Deadly Sins, every single one of which can destroy the multiverse) Speed: Immeasurable (Stated multiple times to be far superior to Mister Mxyzptlk) Lifting Strength: Immesurable Striking Strength: High Multiversal+ Durability: High Multiverse level+ (Stated multiple times to be far superior to Mister Mxyzptlk, One-shot Pandora, who has killed and is the source of the Seven Deadly Sins, every single one of which can destroy the multiverse) Stamina: Limitless Range: High Multiversal+ (Superior to Mister Mxyzptlk) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very high, used to be a scientist, possess understanding of the workings of the universe on a cosmic scale, and has the ability to oversee other universes as he wishes. Weaknesses: Without being able to truly feel or embrace things in a virgin perception, Doctor Manhattan had begun to lose his sight of humanity and his sense of humor. He grew bored of the Earth and its inhabitants multiple times. He finally chose to leave Earth after he stated he understood humanity again; signifying his final departure from humanity. It is possible to interfere with his Chronokinesis Feats: * Gives people sunburns simply by reforming. * Blows up a criminal's head. * Turns into a giant. * Does it again. * Desintegrates Rorschach. * Can create forcefields around himself and others. * Regenerates from being vaporized into atoms. * Can use transmutation and teleport others. * Builds a fortress in Mars. * Can allow humans to breath in space. * Makes water. * Turns water into milk. * Makes a giant smiley face in mars. * Can use Telekinesis and Intangibility. * Can be in three places at the same time. * Uses his Telekinesis to dress himself. * Can be on both Earth and Mars at the same time. * Levitates his entire fortress. * Teleports several people to their houses. * Teleports Rorschach. * Teleports Laurie to California. * Teleports several people away. * Teleports to Mars. * Can see the past, present and future simultaniously. * Knows what people will say before they do. * Can read atoms. * Experiences the present and future at the same time. * States to be able to create life. * Can walk on water and on walls. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Comics Category:Watchmen Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Matter Users Category:Supreme Beings Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Durability Negation Users